Thank you
by SharottoSuperSaiyan4
Summary: Sometimes Flint is felt lost and sad, and sometimes the injuries of the past are never heal, just like the dead of his mom, but he is not alone, because gets some cheering up from a really special person


**A/N: Ok i'm not really good on one-shots in english, and less in histories but whatever, i give my best in this one-shot, nervous yes, headache, some, madness, of course NO in this shot, well here i come**

* * *

Sometimes, we felt lost, injured, into a deep sadness, and more if we lost that person who we love with the heart, that is the case of Flint Lockwood, who's lost his mom almost 15 years ago, sometimes he feel injured, lost and misunderstood by his friends and family, both days they had locked himself in his lab to be alone, I did not want anyone to see him sad, all your friends and your family always cared deeply for him, no one came to talk to Flint did not want to see anyone

His older sister used to go up and talk to him, although she also fell crying, but his efforts to convince his younger brother to get out and get on with life were in vain. No one could convince him to leave...

-Mom ... The uncle Flint it's okay?  
-Don't worry Rin, just he miss your grandmother  
-Sorely miss you too grandma Fran, mom?  
-Yes, I also miss my mom... go to play with your dad...

Sam, his wife, had also tried to talk to her husband to come out of his lab, but she neither could, when Flint got in those days, his family left him some food and among other things in front of the elevator, while its father tried to enter, he did not want things worse

-Mommy, daddy it's okay?  
-Yes, he's fine, just, he really miss his mom, Frannie, don't worry

Fran saw his mother come back to the home with Tobi and Alice, then decided to enter the laboratory of his father

Flint was lying on his bed, very depressed, and he heard someone coming up in the elevator, paid no importance, then he heard a small child's voice:

-Daddy, are you okay?  
-Eh? Hi Frannie, how are you? -He said cleaning his tears  
-Daddy, you miss the grandmother?  
-Yes Frannie, i really miss her  
-Why? if I'm here, after all I have his name and i look like her, or not?

Flint had no words to say something to her daughter, did not prevent a few tears out of their eyes, their five years she managed to have a strong resemblance to her mother, hugged her back out on mourn and said:

-Yes ... so Frannie ... thank you for existing ...  
-You're welcome daddy... i never leave you alone when you feel sad...  
-Thanks... I love you Fran...  
-And I love you Dad. I have something for you, wait here.  
-Okay Fran, i stay here

Fran ran down the elevator, and his dad just looked at her tenderly ...

-Definitely are just like mom Fran...

A few seconds later she returned with something behind his back

-Dad, this is for you

Flint did not have any words to describe the tenderness of his daughter, was a child's drawing of his family, from left to right was Tim, beside her mother beside her mother was Flint, then Sam, followed by Alice and Tobi, and she was facing his cousin Rin, a new waterfall of tears appears again

-Watch what you say back, I was watching one of the old music to aunt Alice, I heard it and then I wrote with mom's help... it's really cute daddy...

_Here i am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
why i am... holding on  
We knew this would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late _

_And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close _

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_My arms, so beautiful_  
_This is guy is getting dired cause stalls are burning out_  
_Somebody slow it down_  
_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_When the sun comes out, I will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna stuck alone babe, stuck alone babe_  
_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

More tears came to the eyes of Flint, a true waterfall of tears, no were of nostalgia or sadness, were of happiness, these mixed feelings, and that infinite happiness Flint felt at that moment, he had hugged his daughter with all the strength in the world and then began to tell her...

_**-**_Do you know something, I had a wonderful daughter... Fran... I love you so much, you the best of the world... i tell you something... you are my life... and my weakness... i really, really love you my baby... i don't know what would... if i were to lose you my girl... no even want to think about... i would have died of grief if you were not here with me baby... you a really godsend... I love you Frannie...  
-I love you too, daddy, but please stop to cry... let appart the tears and go to play with Rin and mom  
-I promise, i will stop to cry and back to smile honey...  
-You promise?  
-I promise, but if i starting back to cry for my mom, remember, i need you in these moment. ok?  
-Okay daddy  
-come on, let's go with mom sweetheart  
-Yes!

Alice, Sam, Tobi and Tim were with Rin in the room when they saw Flint finally leaving his laboratory, with his hand clutching Fran

-Flint, you feel good? Sam asked  
-Yes ... I'm fine honey ... thanks to Fran  
-Come inside Frannie  
-Okay!

Flint made a happy smile to his daughter, and someone asked him again:

-Flint ... are you **really **okay? -Alice asked  
-Yeah i'm fine Alice... thanks to Fran... I feel good again, this lifted my spirits...

Flint handed the drawing to Alice, and it also raised a smile, and more to see what she wrote back sheet

-Rin... maybe she touched my stuff again...  
-But it was right to do so  
-I agree with you Flint... Your daughter is a blessing from heaven, mom would be happy to see you like this...  
-It is true, both are... you and Fran are, my family and my only universe... and i ready to try again sister, let's go inside  
-I'm really proud of you Flint... Let's go inside little bro

Now things would be different for Flint, now arrives instantly knew that every time you feel bad about your mother, will your little daughter, who may return to his father's happiness no matter what ...

* * *

**And? they liked? one shot is a bit long but cute, went inside and was somewhat difficult to do in English as it is not my native language, if there is any mistake inform me.**

**The music behind the picture that Fran did, is called Daylight, is a very cute Maroon 5 song (At least for me).**

**Cloudy with a chance of meatballs belongs to Sony Pictures Animation**  
**Tobi, Rin and Alice belong to me**


End file.
